Opportunities
by RoxieFlash
Summary: She needs a reason to stay.  Alt. ending to The Last Command.


Opportunities by **EmilieDarklighter**

_For Gabi_

It is the last chapter of *The Last Command* by Timothy Zahn. Luke and Mara are discussing Mara's future-one that could temporarily include being a liason between the Smuggler's Alliance and the New Republic. They stand on a balcony of the former Imperial Palace.

***

_Mara shook her head. "I'm not a politician," she insisted. "Not a diplomat, either."___

_"But you're someone both sides are willing to trust," Luke said. "That's what's important here."___

_Mara made a face. "You don't know these people, Skywalker. Trust me-Chewbacca and the guys you're sending out to transplant the Noghri are going to have a lot more fun."___

_He touched her hand. "You can do it, Mara, I know you can."_

Mara tensed and drew her hand away quickly. "What reason do I have to stay, Skywalker? I've got a pretty good life waiting for me up there." She jerked her hand to where the Wild Karrde was already in orbit, waiting for an aye or nay on her decision. If she said no, she'd be back at her second-in-command life, with power and a good deal of wealth. Maybe enough to buy her own ship...If she said yes, that life was gone, for months in the least, and Mara was not thrilled with the idea.

Mara looked at Skywalker, expecting to find him grim-faced and frowning. Instead, she found him grasping the railing of the balcony with both hands, eyes focused on the ground and boots scuffling against the duracrete. He was blushing boyishly and biting his bottom lip.

Mara placed her hands on her hips. "Spit it out, Skywalker."

"Huh?" He looked up. When had his eyes gotten that blue?

"I said spit it out. You've got something on your mind. Concerning me, I'm assuming. So talk, Skywalker. I'm listening."

He blushed, this time, to the roots of his hair, and Mara had to stifle a grin. What in the Force was going on inside that insufferable head of his?

He looked up at her. "You're getting good at that, you know."

"And you're stalling. I can tell this is important to you. Talk to me."

He swallowed nervously, shrugging and giving a half-hearted smile. "I'd miss you, is all."

Mara had to laugh. Miss her? She'd just spent the last five years, and especially the last few months, plotting his death. And he'd miss her?

"Yeah, I would."

"Stay out of my head."

"Quit broadcasting." He retorted. "I would miss you a lot. You...you mean a lot to me, Mara. You stopped being the Emperor's Hand years ago, and it's not your fault he wanted you to kill me. You didn't know any better."

"You are unique, Skywalker. I don't know many people who become fond of their own personal assassins."

He gave a little sort of half-chuckle, and took her hand again. "I could say the same for you, Mara Jade. The unique part, I mean."

"I knew what you meant, Farmboy." She paused a minute, suddenly registering the fact that his fingers were entwined with hers. Her immediate reaction was to jerk away, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. The look in those eyes was too earnest, too kind, too accepting.

"I suppose," she said. "That I would miss you, too. I mean, after having a guy in your head for five years, it's kinda disturbing when all of a sudden he's not there anymore."

He squeezed her hand, a daring move on his part, she knew. And she knew something else, though she didn't quite want to admit it. He stood so close, and she'd seen his eyes fill with longing when he thought she wasn't looking. His touch lingered on her skin too long, and she fancied she knew what he was thinking, even though his shields were up and tight.

_It's impossible._ She reasoned_. Trouble likes to find him, sure enough. But would he really go looking for it like that?_

Surely not. Surely he would know better than to invite disaster to his doorstep. Ever since she'd entered his life she'd been nothing but trouble. Their relationship was already creating enemies for him, political and otherwise. Leia Organa Solo herself didn't wholly trust Mara and even Solo was still wary of her. And Mara wasn't sure she trusted herself.

Besides, there were so many other choices laid out before him. At the ball celebrating Thrawn's defeat, women from across the galaxy threw themselves at Luke's feet. Beautiful women, with charming, vivacious personalities and virtuous upbringings that well suited the Jedi Knight.

_And he spent the entire evening with me_.

She turned to face him. "There's more, isn't there?"

He took her other hand, and remained silent. Through the Force, she felt a gentle, caressing touch, like a kiss to her cheek. _I don't know, Mara. Is there?_

They stood, hands entwined, for a long time. Mara could feel her hands trembling, could feel Luke reach out and try to calm her. She didn't know what he was talking about-did she? Why had she even said anything? She might have left it alone, returned to the Wild Karrde, and come back to Coruscant to find his feelings were nothing but a mild crush-passed and dead. But no, she'd had to go and open her big mouth.

"It's insane, Skywalker. We can't. You know it. The media would eat us alive. And so, I might add, would your sister. We just can't."

"We could keep it a secret." He said softly, whispering in her ear. When had he got close enough to do that?

"Skywalker-"

"Luke."

"Skyw-"

"My name is Luke. And I'm not just a Jedi, or a farmboy, or a pilot, or anything else you want to call me. I'm a person, Mara, a man...and I care about you. More than I could have ever dreamed I would."

"I told her I'd kill you. Twice. They'll think you're a nutcase."

"Half of them already do. Besides, we don't have to tell anyone. Not yet."

Luke slipped a daring arm around her waist, drawing her to his side. Mara sighed resignedly into the steady thrum of his heartbeat. She wouldn't hurt him, and he knew it, damn him.  
>"Luke."<p>

She frowned up at him. "That could get annoying, eventually."

"You give as good as you get, Mara."

"I suppose so."

There was a long pause as Mara rested her head against Luke's chest, feeling the warm rise and fall of it with each breath. He was really doing this. _Skywalker, you're crazy._

Mara heard Luke's own sigh-it sounded frustrated-and then he lifted her chin up so she would look him in the eye. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"My name. I want to hear you say it."

Mara felt her face flush. "Luke, I-"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Luke, please-this is crazy. I'd be no good for you. I don't even know how to do this, remember?"

"You really don't understand, do you?"

Mara pulled away from him, frowning tightly. "I understand that if we-if we continue in the direction we're heading-it can mean nothing but trouble for you. I don't want you getting hurt because of me, and I know it's going to happen. I'm no good for anyone right now, Luke. Least of all you."

He laughed dryly, and to Mara's amazement, his arms closed tighter around her. "Mara, Mara...don't you understand? I don't care what the Senate or the New Republic or anybody says. I don't care if you leave or if you stay or even if tried to kill me again." He stroked the side of her face. "After C'Boath died, something changed in me, Mara. When I saw you after the battle, for a split second I thought I'd lost you, and it terrified me. The whole time you were in recovery it followed me. I thought about it over and over; I even meditated on it and asked Leia about it. And everywhere I looked, I saw the same answer that my heart gave me in the first place."

In one swift motion Luke's mouth descended to Mara's in a tender kiss. She gave a soft moan in surprise, but pulled him tightly against her.

At first he kissed her gently, and then again not so gently, and she gave herself up to it.

"Just come on downstairs whenever you're ready." He said, when he released her. With a final kiss to her cheek, Luke backed away and headed towards the door. Mara stared out at the stars.

The future loomed before her, and before, she'd known it would be long and lonely. But now...

She looked back towards the door. _"Hang on a minute." She said. "I'll come with you."_


End file.
